


The Consequences of Falling

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Sometimes, Castiel fantasizes about falling from grace and growing old with Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Falling

Sometimes, when Castiel thinks about falling, it doesn't fill him with the sense of dread that it probably should.

Several years he has been in Dean Winchester's life - several years since Castiel raised him from the pit, and used his Grace to sew Dean's soul back together - and Castiel has watched Dean age right before his eyes. Has seen the way war and bloodshed and years spent running scared have made Dean into something brittle, and he has lied close beside Dean and studied the ways in which new lines have begun to crinkle at the corners of Dean's eyes.

And sometimes, just sometimes, Castiel wonders what it would be like to be human if there was no war. To fall without fear of eternal fire, and to know that someone would be waiting to catch him. He wonders what it would be like if he and Dean could scratch out some kind of normal existence together, growing old like a pair of completely nondescript humans living out their lives on some little farm in the middle of nowhere.

And when Dean holds him close at night, when he gives in to safety of the darkness and just holds on tight, when Castiel can close his eyes and cling back and drown in the sensation of skin against skin and a soul pressed against his Grace, Castiel fears the idea of spending eternity alone much more than he fears the idea of falling.


End file.
